What if?
by Alice Scott Oneechan
Summary: Thor and Loki formed a band? The Avengers on the Harry Potter Universe? My friend challenged me to write six twoshots of 6 different A.U. with the Avengers and actually finish. Let's see how this goes.
1. Sons of Asgard

_So, a friend of mine challenged me to write a six-part fic and finish it. So I agreed! I decided that it's going to be six oneshots or twoshots (depends on you, guys) all related to the Avengers and Alternative Universes. Shall I begin? Enjoy it! _

_P.S. I recommend you to listen to Jenny Was A Friend of Mine – The Killers (both album and live at Royal Albert Hall versions) _

* * *

The stadium was full of people. The crowd was waiting for any kind of movement the stage, but instead it was dark, making it impossible for the crowd to see anything. There was a loud gasp from them when the lights suddlenly turned on and the band started to play their newest single. The song was jumpy, exciting; it had a bass solo; it was almost a duet from the two vocalists; perfect to begin the concert.

As the song ended the crowd continued screaming at the top of their lungs. One of the vocalists, the black haired one, grinned and brought the microphone his mouth.

"Hello, London!"

They cheered when the vocalist said their city's name. He loved that, the sound of the crowd yelling, he felt like he could control every single one of them.

"Freya on the drums, ladies and gentlemen!" the vocalist pointed at the woman as she made a small solo

"Thor on the vocals and lead guitar!"

The blond one waved at the audience with a silly smile in his face.

"And me, Loki, also on the vocals and on the bass guitar!" Another pause another cheer "We are the Sons of Asgard! And this one is called Jenny Was a Friend of Mine.

The bass begin, followed by Freya's drums and Thor's guitar and then by Loki's voice as the audience clapped and sang along with the band.

"We took a walk that night but it wasn't the same!"

"We had a fight on the promenade out in the rain!"

* * *

_So, shall I turn this into a twoshot? Please, let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome. ^^ Thanks for reading. _


	2. Since Childhood

_This AU will be a twoshot, because I couldn't resist ^^ Here is chapter 1.2_

* * *

The three of them weren't happy. Loki concentrated on a sheet of paper with some verses writen on it. Thor was utterly bored, sitting on the couch with one of his guitars on his lap, staring at Loki. Freya didn't even know what she was doing anymore, staring at nothing with her drum sticks between her teeth.

The room was filled with instruments, five different types of eletrict and bass guitars rested on the wall, a piano, a violin, a keyboard, a guitar, two different drum sets, a xylophone, a saxophone, a flute. All of that just to create music.

But apparently they weren't that inspired that day.

"Loki, finish this tomorrow, you've been in that same position over half an hour." Asked Thor

"Shut up." Answered Loki, not taking his eyes off the paper

"Brother..."

" I am not your brother, Thor. Don't adress me like that."

"We've been here all day long!" Freya shouted "I'm hungry and I need to sleep!"

"Don't you know the meaning of 'keep quiet'? You mewling quim! I'm not leaving this room before I finish this!"

"I don't care, you controller freak with a god complex!"

Thor sighed at the sight of his two most valuable friends yelling and fighting with each other. He felt like the band could break up at any moment when that happened. The blond vocalist took his pick and played some random notes on his guitar, catching the attention of the others.

"What happened to us, guys? You seem just like strangers to me! Where is that fraternal love we used o have back then?"

"I don't even _need_your love! You two..."

Suddenly, Loki closed her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet, just a minute, Freya. Thor, play that again."

Intrigued, Thor did. His adopted brother was uneasy, he was thinking really hard. Loki felt like something was missing.

"Freya, say that again." He asked "Please."

"I...I don't...even need your love...?"

"The same way! Shout, just like you did before."

She obeyed and as soon as she was finished he rushed to the corner of the room and took the acoustic guitar and began playing some notes. Eventually he managed to create a melody. Loki smiled, his eyes had a glow as he took the pen and began to write. He sometimes mumbled. His wrist didn't stop for a second until he had finished.

When he did, Loki read the entire lyrics and smiled showing all his white teeth.

"I love you two so much!" He laughed " Come on, we need to sleep, tomorrow I want to decide the drums and the duet with you, Freya."

And left the room, leaving the other two with absolutely no idea what had just happened.

* * *

_Thanks for reading ^^_

_Leave a review, I would be really glad._

_NEXT CHAPTER- My House, My Pride/ Harry Potter Universe_

_And if anyone is curious, the song is called Somebody That I Used to Know - Gotye _


End file.
